Ideas
by Elena Mikaelson
Summary: Some ideas I have for stories. Review about which one sounds the most interesting.
1. Chapter 1

IDEAS FOR FANFICTION

**Elena and the gang are still in MF, while the originals and Hayley live in NO, with the exception of Rebekah and Hope, who also live in MF with the gang. Elijah and Klaus are the only ones (besides the gang) who know where Hope and Bekah are and Elijah decides to visit them, but he also goes to see Elena, whom he is secretly in love with. Jeremy and Matt left town. Bonnie and Damon are dead.**

**Ships:**

**Elejah**

**Stebekah**

**Klaroline**

**Tyler/Hayley**

_Klaus lied about wanting to sacrifice Elena. He's really in love with her and wants to marry her. Elijah also wants to marry Elena, so he made up the lie about the sacrifice. Stefan and Damon left after Klaus arrived and only return when Caroline and Bonnie tell them that Elena is gone. Jenna, John, Isobel, Alaric and Jules are still alive. Tyler and Jules came back to help find Elena._

_Ships:_

_Klaulena_

_Elejah_

_Matt/Caroline_

_Beremy_

_Jules/Tyler_

_Jenna/Alaric_

Elena is the daughter of a 16th century nobleman in England. Her father wishes for her to marry into the Mikaelson family. Elena has only ever met Rebekah, though, and they are good friends. She attends a ball held for one of the sons' birthdays and meets the remaining members of the family, Niklaus, Elijah, Finn and Kol. She quickly falls in love with the eldest brother, Elijah, and he courts her. All is well until she discovers the family's dark secret.

**Same as #3 but with Klaus instead of Elijah**

_Elijah is obsessed with finding and marrying the doppelganger. He originally fell in love with Tatia Petrova, and then Katerina Petrova. They both slipped through his grasp, and now he is searching for the third doppelganger, Elena Petrova. If he marries her, she can never leave him, not that she would want to, and neither of them can ever die. He would finally have the doppelganger all to himself._

_Elena is simply living a normal life, she has a boyfriend who's on the football team (Stefan), two best friends (Caroline and Bonnie), a kid brother (Jeremy), and an older guy who can't stop hitting on her (Damon). She knows nothing of the supernatural, until Elijah finds her. Elena is swept into a whirlwind of the supernatural, discovering that Stefan and Damon are also of the supernatural variety, that she is a doppelganger, and that her own best friend (Bonnie) is a witch. Not to mention her new budding romance with Elijah. How will she survive in this new world?_

All Human. Elena Gilbert grew up in the town of Mystic Falls, population, 10 000. She knows everybody, and everybody knows her. She and her brother Jeremy grew up with the founding families. The Bennetts, the Forbes, The Lockwoods, The Donavans, The Fells, The Salvatores, The Mikaelsons, and finally, her family, The Gilberts.

Her best friends are…

Bonnie Bennett, Rebekah Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes

Tyler Lockwood Stefan and Damon Salvatore and Matt Donavan

When Elena realizes that she has caught the attention of not only Stefan and Damon, but of the Mikaelson boys (excluding Henrik) too, she learns that she has feeling for one of the 7 boys. But which one is it?

I will write all of these stories at one point, this is just to see which one to write first


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so, so far these are the standings with the ideas**

**#1 7 votes**

**#2 5 votes**

**#3 9 votes**

**#4 4 votes**

**#5 4 votes**

**#6 5 votes**

**To help you guys out, I'll be posting sampler chapters for each story. Today, as they have the least, I'll be posting chapters for story # 4 and story # 5.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Idea #4**

**Elena POV**

Today, when Rebekah stopped by, she gave me an envelope with beautiful calligraphy spelling out my family's last name, _Petrova_. I asked my dear friend what it was for, but Bekah merely smiled secretively and told me that I'd have to open it and see. I did, and browsed over the content, letting my excitement grow.

_Mr and Mrs Petrova,_

_We would like to invite you and your lovely daughter to a celebration at the Mikaelson Mansion on the 24__th__ day of the 5__th__ month, to celebrate the 21__st__ birthday of our dear son, Niklaus. _

_The theme of this celebration shall be a masquerade, as this is also a time for Niklaus to be searching for a wife, and we have taught our son that it matters more of that which is in the heart then of that which you can see with the naked eye. _

_We hope that you will attend this great day, and we cannot wait to have our sons finally meet the lovely Elena Petrova._

_Best wishes, _

_Esther and Mikael Mikaelson_

I read over the invitation once more before squealing. "Bekah, imagine, our first ball that we've been invited to! My parents have attended them before, but I was not yet of age, before this day." Bekah's face split into a large grin, before she pulled out another package. "I did not forget that it was your birthday, Elena. This is from my parents and myself, for the ball." I looked at her before carefully unwrapping the package.

Inside, lying carefully on a red velvet pillow, sat a mask. It was a half mask, just covering my eyes and nose. The mask itself was white, but the design was gold. Gold glitter outlined the eyes and a beautiful metallic gold feather swirled up through the top of the mask. Crystal gems added to the beauty.

"Rebekah, I could not possibly accept such an extravagant gift for it must have cost you a fortune!" I exclaim. Bekah shakes her head. "Elena, it is a gift, and my family wishes for you to have it. Besides, we didn't pay a penny for it. It is a family heirloom." I tried again, "Bekah, if it is a family heirloom, I cannot accept, for I am not family." Rebekah smiled. "Yet, you are not family yet. My parents have their sights set on you becoming Niklaus' wife, and I do as well. If you became his wife, we could be sisters!" I was slightly shocked at the idea of the Mikaelsons wanting me as a daughter-in-law. In fact, I could hardly believe it. "Bekah-" She quickly cut me off, "Elena, it would be an insult to our family for you not to accept." She had me there. I finally conceded and we began to gossip about the ball once more.

Later that evening, my entire family and some of my closest friends sat at the dinner table for my birthday supper. My father was seated at the head of the table, as always. My mother and brother sat on either side of him. Next to my brother was my cousin Katerina, and beside her was her mother, followed by her father. I was seated beside my mother, at my usual place, and my dear friend Caroline Forbes was next to me. Beside her was my other friend, Bonnie Bennett. Unfortunately, Rebekah had to return home to her family. Caroline, Bonnie, Katerina and I began to talk about the masquerade.

"Who do you think Lord Niklaus will choose?" Katerina mused. "I don't know, but I hope it's not me, I rather like another." Bonnie responded. "Oh? Do tell Bonnie." Caroline jumped in. Bonnie glanced at my brother, Jeremy, before looking back to us. Katerina's and my mouths dropped open before we began to squeal quietly. "Hush girls!" My mother told us quietly, "What are you squealing about?" I grinned and quieted down, before leaning over and whispering in my mother's ear. "Bonnie likes Jeremy." A beautiful smile graced my mother's equally beautiful face, and she immediately whispered the news to my father. I knew they would commence plotting a way for Jeremy to begin courting Miss Bonnie Bennett.

"Well I'm afraid that I do not wish to be chosen as well, for I have eyes only for Mr Stefan Salvatore, Giuseppe's youngest." Katerina added. Caroline and I grinned at my dear cousin. "And Matthew Donavan has just begun courting me." Caroline added. I began clapping, as when a young man begins courting a woman, it is a tremendous deal. When everyone looks at me, I rise.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming to the celebration of my 18th birthday. But I'd like to share some amazing news. Matthew Donavan has begun courting Caroline!" Everyone begins clapping, and my parents begin planning a party for the two. We can afford it, as my father is a Lord.

Soon, after all the commotion, we retire to the sitting room, and I am given gifts. First is Jeremy, and he gives me a beautiful drawing of myself, that he drew. After, Katerina presents me with a package. I open it and see a new hair piece; it is green and silver, in the shape of flowers. I hug my cousin and receive my next gift, from my aunt Jenna and Uncle Alaric. There is a new day dress, green and very beautiful, matching my new clip.

From Caroline, I received new makeup, and from Bonnie, a beautiful book about a Labyrinth and a Goblin king. Finally, from my parents, I was given a beautiful pearl necklace, and pearl earrings. I hugged each one of them and we talked for a while longer.

Before I knew it, it was time to retire to bed. I bid goodnight to everyone and turned to my chambers. Once there, I had my maids undress me and draw me a bath. Afterwards, I bathed in peace, got out, and dressed in my night clothes.

The rest of the time before the ball passed quickly. I did not need to have something made for me, as my mother found me the perfect gown, a white dress with golden appliqués. It matched my mask perfectly.

The night of the ball I dressed in my gown, tied on my mask and applied my makeup, though not necessarily in that order. I soon realized that something was missing. I went to my armoire and saw the pearl necklace and earring set I had received for my birthday. I put it on and went to my mirror to see if I looked acceptable.

Not only was I acceptable, but I looked beautiful. My parents knocked on my bedroom door and entered, gasping when the saw me. "Oh, Elena, darling you look marvelous!" My mother exclaimed. My father smiled at me. We bid farewell to Jeremy, who was still too young to join us, and got into the carriage...

When we reached the mansion, Mikael and Esther themselves were there to greet us. They complimented me on my attire, and had a short conversation with my parents. I saw Caroline and Bonnie walking together and made my way to them.

Caroline was wearing a beautiful blue dress **(The one she wore to the Mikaelson ball)** and had on a delicate blue mask. Bonnie was wearing an earthy green dress with a matching mask, embroidered leaves all over both. My cousin soon met us and I had to say, she looked stunning. She was wearing a purple robe with a white underlay. Her mask was a royal purple with white designs.

"Oh, Katerina, Stefan won't be able to take his eyes off of you!" I exclaim. She grins at me and whispers "Somebody already can't take their eyes off of you." I turn to where she was looking and saw a handsome man, of about 1 and 20. He had long, golden hair that waved slightly, and the clearest blue eyes I had ever seen. I smiled and curtseyed to him and he bowed, before making his way to us.

"Hello, Miss, my name is Niklaus Mikaelson, and I couldn't help but notice your beauty from across the room." So this was Niklaus. He was wearing a red and black mask with a matching suit. I giggled "Good evening, Mr. Mikaelson. I wish you a Happy Birthday. My name is Elena Petrova. This is my cousin Katerina and my two friends Caroline and Bonnie." They each curtseyed in turn and he nodded to them before he took my hand and kissed the back of it. I'm sure that my face went tomato red. "It's a pleasure, Miss Petrova. I take it you are the one that my little sister simply adores talking about?" I grin and nod shyly. "Yes, Rebekah is lovely, probably one of my best friends." Just as I say this, Bekah runs over. "Elena! You look ravishing!" She grins. "Thank you Bekah, my mother gave me this dress. She says it's the one she wore to her first ball."

Rebekah is wearing a light pink gown with intricate beading decorating it. "You look gorgeous, Bekah." I gush. She grins. Soon, Lord Mikaelson takes the stage and announces the first dance of the evening, a waltz that is centered on the passion between a couple that is almost touching, but not quite. It is one of my favorite dances. "Miss Petrova, I'd like to ask you to dance, if you would." Niklaus asks. I smile and give him my arm.

As we dance, we talk about many things, such as where we're from, and our passions. I learn that Niklaus enjoys art. He tells me that one day soon he'll show me his paintings. After the dance, he has to go dance with others, but asks me to save him the last dance of the evening.

We dance again a few more times, and I dance with Damon Salvatore, as well as Tyler Lockwood and Elijah Mikaelson, Niklaus' brother. I dance the last dance with Niklaus. And at the end of the evening, Niklaus goes to the stage to tell everyone who he chooses.

"I'd like to thank everyone for joining me tonight. I've made my decision as to whom I'd like to court. She captured my attention from the moment she walked in. Miss Elena Petrova, would you do me the honors of allowing me to court you?" I was shocked, but realized that I was in love with him, even though it was fast, I couldn't help it. I went to the stage and gave my answer. "Yes Niklaus, I will."


	4. Chapter 4

An update...

**#1 8 votes**

**#2 7 votes**

**#3 10 votes**

**#4 5 votes**

**#5 4 votes**

**#6 5 votes**

**Next is a sampler for story #5**


	5. Update and AN

**So just a little update for my TVD stories. My story, The Game, has been completed (idea #6)! Go and check it out! Next, I'm debating working on either #5, #4 or #2. I think because I wrote a prompt for #4, and it got a great response, that I'll be doing the Klena version of #3 instead of the Elejah. Don't worry though, there are plenty of Elejah stories to come. **

**8 votes**

**12 votes**

**9 votes**

**5 votes**

**COMPLETE**

**Another note… I'm putting the story, A Thousand Years on a short Hiatus because I need to think of what to write next about it. **


End file.
